inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Geraldine and the Small Door
Hey guys, Val here. So I've been thinking to myself - should I write about this game or should I not? 'Cause it's really more of an re-made and up-date game, which fans already know.... But then I was like - Ah I will just write something about it, so the fans can see that I am still alive. And now I am here. Yeah. So let's get to it. Now this particular game is a re-made game of Coraline and the Secret Door that we all knew and loved, but and I will say it one LAST TIME: That game had to be put down because of copyrights. And that the Inkagames would not get in more trouble. So they decided to make Geraldine and the Small Door . The story is the same, the game lenght is the same, the character design is different as so are the names (most of them of course). So to give us fans the answer to the question: What is Inkagames doing so long? This! And of course they will be making other games still, but guys we all need to be patient. The Inka Game Team are a small group and they need time. They are humans like us and they do not want others to push them around screaming, How long will it take for the next game to come out?! We need to give them space. When they will decide to publish the games its their desicion and not ours. Just think how would you react if someone would scream at you something you are not proud off. Come to think of it, as I was scrolling down the comments on Facebook, on Inkagames site, and I notice some things. One. Some were saying that Inkagames are not the same as they did the old games. No, they are not the same anymore. You know why? Because they are envolving. Everyone that makes something want to go to a certain hight and that is good. Because more people will notice them. Inkagames is getting pretty noticable in Spanish community (most of all) and in other, as now people can play in multiple languages. I know that they are also making a lot of games where a very known celebrity is inside, but they are still making non-celeb adventure games. And beside, would you ever not want to see a famous celebrity be kidnapped by Pigsaw? I am always suprised when they publish a new trailer so I can see what will be going on. The only two things that I would kinda like for Inkagames to add is: more humor and suprises (like on YTSG 2 when we could go to Pigsaw's recording room and see the Youtubers) and mabye more informations about Pigsaw, Pigface and Inka Team. (Whisper) 'Cause some want to make theories. Two. Not more or even hardly could I see anyone saying a good word about Inkagames. Why are not many talking about, what were their favorite things about Inkagames or their favorite games from Inkagames. Make Inkagames happy again. Three. There are a lot of Spanish speakers! ¿Dónde están mis españoles en? Ah, it's good to have Google Translate with you. :P But it is quite obvious, because the game and the people behind it spreak Spanish, so why am I here to say no to all of you? You guys help me learn some Spanish words and phrases on the way while reading the comments. And hey, maybe in ten or hundred years I might say one sentence in Spanish without the use of a translater! Boo-yaah! XD So this is all for today guys, and I will see you the next time on a next post. And as always, be polite to others. Valentin girl (talk) 23:39, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts